A Ghosts footsteps
by Teakany
Summary: a prequel to gestohlene Prinzessin. Arthur is an assassin working for a large crime organization in Germany. He's good at his job, and the paychecks are nothing to sneeze at. But what happens when he meets someone who makes him want to leave it all behind? I don't own Hetalia, just this story line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again lovelies! so.** **Prosncons1 asked it I could write a bit about what things were like when Arthur was working for Gerard (or the master) and how things lead up to his escape. I started writing it as a one shot... but as you can see.. it's going to be a bit longer. I'm not anticipating it being as long as gestohlene Prinzessin, (oh god please don't be -.-' I have other fics to write...) but it's going to be a prequel! (well... i just said i couldn't so a sequel... ) this is my first time writing strictly from Arthur's POV. I'm also thinking it'll probably get updated a little slower... near the end daily updates killed me. but I don't think I'm capable of making it only once a week, so we'll see!**

 **anyway I'm rambling. enjoy! let me know what you think of chapter one ^.^**

* * *

Arthur pulled the car into the discreetly placed garage along the side of the vast property. He could make the walk. Hell, after being crouched into that god awful position so long, he needed it. The beep of the alarm being set bounced within the walls as he reached the door, he almost pulled it open until an echoing scuttle caught his ear. His head twitched the the side and he smiled. A rabbit had found its way in. "Hey there lad, how did you get yourself in here? Shall we get you out then?" He moved to grabbed the furry animal and the only sound that could be heard was the critters nails across the cement floor. Arthur's footsteps didn't register at all.

The man was like a ghost when he moved. You only heard him if he meant for you too, and it was very rare that he did. He shifted the furry bundle in his arms securely with a small smile "Right then, let's get you somewhere with food" He stepped outside with the creature leaning against his chest. It didn't stir until he reached the edge of the trees, kneeling down the release the poor thing back to the wild "Off you go then. Stay away from the house now…" he stood with a sigh as the white fluff of tail disappeared into the foliage.

Arthur dusted off the front of his well tailored dark grey suit, brushing away bits of rabbit fur as he went before sticking his hands in his pockets. His head was held high, confidence mixing perfectly with disinterest as his eyes scanned the path ahead of him. He reached the wall of the main house, it was littered with shrubs. He had argued it was stupid to place so many hiding spots… "You're still being too loud Alistair. I think they heard you breathing inside" he said without stopping.

"yer talkin pish" came the irritated call. "There's no way ye heard tha'" His brother jogged to catch up, lighting a smoke as he went.

Arthur smirked "Maybe if you gave those things up you'd do better"

Alistair scoffed and held the pack for him "Right, yer one to talk"

Arthur took the offered cigarette leaning over the lighter that was offered next. he took a drag and puffed it out before turning the sly smirk to his brother "Ahh, but you don't hear me do you?" Arthur chuckled as Alistair rolled his eyes and muttered something about him being a show off.

They stopped at the front steps, stamping out the last of the glowing sticks before heading inside. Arthur nodded a farewell to his brother as he walked towards the office. Suddenly his ears prickled at the clumsy thumping noise coming up behind him and he smiled. Arthur turned just in time to scoop the small child who had appeared behind him. "Well hello there little master, and are you giving my sister a good chase?" The small white haired toddler burbled nonsense, flashing him a smile and a giggle before pressing his chubby cheek against Arthur's shoulder and pulling at his tie.

"Gilbert! Where on earth have you gotten off to know you scamp?" came the heavily accented voice from the hall

"I have him right here Lisa" Arthur called. He smiled down at the the boy who was now sucking his own thumb noisily, The red eyes still looking up at him.

Lisa came around the corner with a sigh "I turn my head for one second and that child is off like a shot! He's going to make me go grey well before my time!" Arthur shook his head with a good natured smile and shifted the toddler back to his sister. "You be good for Lisa now. Don't go starting trouble" he said very sternly, then smiled and tapped the child's nose.

"Lisa, I believe I made myself clear about keeping that child out from underfoot." came the cold voice echoing down from the stairs. Arthur sighed, smile dropping from his face.

"Sorry sir" muttered Lisa ducking her head and readjusting Gilbert to her hip.

Gilbert babbled some more and pointed to the tall man now coming down the stairs. "Vati!" exclaimed the tiny boy. Most fathers would smile at the acknowledgement, But for this man?

Gerard Beilschmidt wasn't a warm man by any account. He was stern, disciplined, he did things most men would wouldn't stomach considering, all without a moment of hesitation. All of this information should have lead to a fairly easy to predict reaction when his first born came into the world with albinism. But somehow Arthur had still expected a bit more humanity when it came to his flesh and blood. Instead the man had stood outside the room his wife had delivered in and yelled about the child not being his. No child of his would be such an abomination. It had taken several DNA tests, begging and time for him to not simply ship the boy away, however he showed very little in the way of familiarity to him.

Gerard simply slid his cold calculating eyes to the boy, and air of annoyance filling them and continued past, as if he hadn't made a peep. He continued to the floor, turning towards the hall that lead to his office. "Arthur" came the curt call and like a trained dog, Arthur nodded to his sister and turned to follow the man and his guards, Falling in step seamlessly.

Sitting in the chair across the desk from his boss. Arthur leaned back, His long legs crossed lazily in front of him, completely at ease in the room with two armed men standing watch. Usually Gerard kept one on him, but the man was smart. Smart and paranoid. With someone as lethal as Arthur in the room, it was best to make sure you're as well protected as possible.

"Is it done?" he said simply, eyeing paperwork in front of him, signing things with purpose.

"Would I be here if it wasn't?" came the reply with a small smirk. He had been working here for years, his talent picked out after he was 'dismissed with disgrace from her majesty's service'. Arthur had never been one to pass up a deal when offered, nor did he have a weak stomach. perhaps not as unfeeling as the man before him, but put a dollar sign big enough on it, and he could usually be swayed. This seemed like the easy choice when you consider the other was prison.

His jobs had started out small, and quite frankly boring. 'scramble this computer' 'we need five minutes of dead air on this camera. It was almost mind numbingly easy for him. Luckily it didn't take Gerard long to see his potential. as his jobs increased in difficulty and questionability, so did the paychecks.

"Any problems?"

"never are"

Gerard hummed in acknowledgement. "I have nothing else for you at the moment, the money is on the table by the door. I trust you can see yourself out" the cold concentration of the man hadn't lifted at all from his work. He wasn't very big on conversation, but that suited Arthur just fine.

He stood from his seat, adjusting his suit "Yes, I think I can manage" he turned placing one hand in his pocket walking towards the door. Pausing he pocketed the envelope giving security a wink before passing them back into the hall.

The grand entrance was empty and silent, all the souls in the house working in other rooms. He crossed the space heading for the front door, aiming to head back to his car. A smirk lit his face, for nothing save his own amusement, he let his footsteps echo through the room before the dry click of the door shutting cut them off.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2! I'm loving writing this, honestly if only a few people ever read it, I wouldn't care because oh goodness it's fun! if you have any suggestions on how I can improve don't be shy to let me know ^.^ and of course I always love hearing if your enjoying it. tends to spur me on into writing more.**

The tiny cafe was nearly empty as Arthur sat drinking his tea. His eyes scanned the surrounding out of habit, taking in details. Faded paint the colour of custard, the simple wooden tables, the displays of every colour and variety of pastry you could imagine… The security cameras, the back exit, and that one shifty looking drug dealer sitting by the door who trying to look casual as he waited for his supplier.

It was a comfortable atmosphere, light wordless music playing in the background, the smell of things baking wafting through. His fingers drummed pleasantly with the music as he simply existed in the space. Arthur enjoyed letting his mind go into autopilot, which for him was still much more vigilant than most, but less so than he usually was. he speculated as he sat, how lovely it would be if the cafe had outdoor seating, the autumn air would feel fantastic. He smiled easily at the thought.

Arthur lifted the blue tea cup to his lips again, breathing in the warm, comforting scent. he almost let out a sigh of enjoyment, but abruptly stopped, pulling himself out of a momentary blind spot. that would only tip the man behind the counter off that he was enjoying himself. That was something Arthur simply refused to do. he stole a sideways glance at the counter, catching blue eyes staring back at him kindly with a smile. he grumbled when he got a friendly half wave, looking pointedly away. His ears burned slightly as he set his cup down and rested his head on his hand. bloody frog.

He had been coming to the cafe a lot lately. It was hard to find a good cup of tea in this godforsaken town, and this was the only place that seemed to carry his favourite type. That was his reasoning, he insisted it was. It most certainly was not the tall blonde man behind the counter. Arthur felt no pull towards the sky blue eyes or the aristocratic features… none whatsoever! If anything he found him irritating, especially with that damn accent, slipping french words in here and there with his English or German. couldn't he simply stick to a language?

Arthur had first met Francis four weeks earlier. He had been strolling down the streets, there were no assignments for him lately and he was bored out of his mind when a downpour hit. he ducked into the tiny Cafe merely to escape getting his suit completely soaked. "bloody hell! that came out of no where." he muttered to himself as he shrugged the coat of his suit off, shaking water off it. He examined the pinstriped vest that had been partially exposed "dammit …" he muttered angrily, it too was wet. he moved towards a table, hanging his jacket on an empty chair, his fingers moving to the buttons of the vest. be paused mid removal when he felt the eyes on him. Arthur's head snapped over towards the counter.

Francis had been watching with mild amusement "no no, don't stop on my account." His head rested in his hands, elbows on the counter "though I will have to insist the pants stay on, this is a family establishment." the amused look turned to a small playful smirk "unless you'd like to come into the back of course" The man gave a wink and Arthur's ears burned bright red.

"w-what?! e-excuse me- as if I would- h-how dare you insinua- I just- I dont-" Breath! he instructed himself silently as he felt his cheeks getting hot at his own flustered feelings.

He man behind the counter chuckled and waved a dismissive hand "No need to get upset mon ami, I was merely teasing. Here, let me get you a coffee to make up for it oui?" he moved to grab a cup.

Arthur pursed his lips and look to the side resisting the urge to shout that he most certainly was not the blonde friend. but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to shoot the man down in that way. a hot beverage sounded good anyway "I prefer tea if you have it. earl grey."

Francis smiled kindly and nodded "Of course."

Arthur sat at the table after hanging his vest similarly to dry. It was only a few moments later Francis had appeared by his side, placing the tea, and a small plate with an orange macaroon in front of him. "there you are. I hope you enjoy it Mr…." he trailed off in question.

"Kirkland" The brit answered almost too quickly his ears glowing again. he quickly grabbed the cup and took a sip of the scalding liquid to hide his face, wincing slightly as his tongue was burnt.

"well, it's nice to meet you Mr. Kirkland, My name is Francis, If you need anything else, I'll just be over there" He gave a warm, charming smile

"Thank you" he muttered into his cup, he cast his eyes down, face contorting into seriousness. He tried to focus on watching the rain outside, but frustratingly found his eyes kept wandering back towards Francis.

.

He had come in almost every day after that. Always ordering the same thing, a simple cup of earl grey tea and a macaroon. As much as he hated to admit it, the french pastry was delicious. Besides, they didn't have scones. He had asked and received a look of confusion and slight horror.

The two had fallen into a pattern, Arthur would come in and sit down. Francis would bring him his order and inevitably make a comment that would cause the Brit to go red. Arthur would bite back with a witty comeback as best he could. Sometimes this dissolved into debate (such as the great debate about scones as a viable food option.) other times it was left with a friendly smile and, not that Arthur would admit it, a not entirely unpleasant fluttering in his stomach . He would pay his bill, one last exchange of comments, and leave until the next afternoon.

This day was the same as any other. He picked up his tea cup, drinking the last dregs of the beverage, and popped the last of the pastry into his mouth. He walked to the counter, and passed the money to the girl who worked there part time, bidding her farewell as he turned to leave. No he most certainly did not feel any sort of disappointment at not being able to say goodbye to that wine guzzler. Nor did his heart jump when he heard the tinkle of the shops bell accompanied by familiar footfalls fallowing him down the street.

"Monsieur Kirkland!" Francis called. Arthur turned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched the blonde jog towards him with a brown paper bag in hand. "Ah! I'm so glad I caught you! here."

"I didn't order any…" Arthur said unsure taking the bag and regarding it as if it might bite.

"ah, yes I know… " Francis gave a nervous chuckle Arthur's eyes went up and his brows raised in confusion at the slight pink across the Frenchman's cheeks. "you had mentioned you liked these… I thought maybe I could try and add them to the menu… but I wanted you to try them first so…"

Arthur tilted his head then opened the bag, removing a still warm scone that was dotted with berries. he blushed. "oh… uhm thank you Francis… I'll give them a try and let you know then?"

"that would be fantastic Mr Kirkland" he said with another completely not knee weakening smile.

Arthur swallowed dryly, ears turning pink once more, "please, call me Arthur"


	3. Chapter 3

**new chapter! oh my I can't believe that took so long 0.0 I think I'm slowing down XD possibly because I've been a bit busier. anyway. enjoy the chapter. I appreciate comments if you feel like leaving one!**

The scones, Arthur decided, were delicious. Bloody hell.

He was torn between being impressed and annoyed. On the one hand, it would be brilliant to be able to have these with his tea everyday instead of the macaroons he had been having. On the other, It was irritating that he had to admit that a frenchman had baked one of the best scones he had put in his mouth. Now he was now going to need to tell the man they were good, as manners dictated. Besides, he'd need to if he wanted more. Damn.

His mind wandered to the frenchman in question. he wasn't even aware of his own dopy smile as he skimmed over little details. The tousled blonde waves, warm blue eyes, that little bit of scruff on his chin Arthur was just wondering how soft it felt when he caught himself. He chuckled, dear god what was he thinking? There must had been drugs in those bloody scones. (But he knew there wasn't. He had checked)

Arthur's head was tipped back against the worn brown leather of the reclining chair. He sat in his livingroom, the crumbs on a plate next to him now the only evidence that the two blueberry flavoured morsels had existed. He tilted his head back down with a lazy shrug and grabbed his tea cup. He smiled as he brought it to his lips, regardless of that cheese eating frogs ability to make a half decent scone, he was going to enjoy a nice quiet- A knock sounded at the door and he sighed. The tea cup was placed back on it spot on the table and he silently stood.

Walking towards the apartment door, he glanced at the surveillance screen that showed the outside, Dylan stood there.. He pulled open the door and stepped back letting the strawberry blonde enter. "evening brother" he said softly as he entered and strode straight for the kitchen table. Arthur closed the door and cast one final look at the tea he had set on the end table, knowing it was going to be cold and untouched.

* * *

Dylan had brought over a file. The next name on his list. He had gone over every word, combing through, absorbing all the details his older brother had gathered on the subject. It looked fairly routine.

The next afternoon Arthur was positioned on the roof of a building. in his hands was cradled a gun, He peered down the scope shifting it in miniscule ways until he was locked on. He breathed slowly, focusing on keeping a steady hand. his knee was bend up, elbow resting on it to take the weight of the weapon.

He couldn't get a clean shot yet. He let his eyes flicker to his watch. He was late for tea dammit! "come on come on… I don't have all bloody day doctor…" he murmured waiting for him to move just from behind that column. He really just wanted to get this job over and done with. If he couldn't get the shot he was going to need to get more up close and personal and that was always so much messier… for him at least.

The spot cleared and he squeezed the trigger. Bullet burying itself in his left eye before coming out the other end. arthur moved quickly packing everything away with well practiced hands. He was done and moving before the other people in the apartment had even reached the phone to dial 911.

Arthur threw his bag in the trunk of his car and got in. He heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. now, he could have his tea. Checking his watch he frowned. he was fifteen minutes late already he frowned and wondered if Francis would be there still… It wasn't that he wanted to see him or anything! don't be absurd! he merely felt it would be rude if he didn't pass on his compliments…

* * *

He arrived at the cafe and waltzed in as usual, vying for his favorite spot. he frowned when it was taken, blast. he turned to locate another when the man turned his head and Arthur stopped. It was Francis, He looked different with his hair pulled up. It showed off his jaw and neck and Arthur may or may not have wondered ever so briefly what kind of reaction the man would make if he were to bite there just gently…

He was brought out of his stare when he noticed Francis smiling at him, a finger motioning him to come sit. The bloody cheek of it! Arthur was not just some dog who would come to his every beck and call, not just a mere slave to the temptation of a tall blonde- and he sat down, bugger it all…

"Francis." he greeted stiffly as the man closed the binder in front of him, it was labeled order logs. didn't he have an office to do that sort of thing in? not out in the lobby surly.

"Bonjour Arthur, I wasn't sure if you would make it in today cher" He smiled that smiled and Arthur's ears turned pink

"must you muddle french into every sentence" he muttered earning an eye roll from the taller man.

"why must you pick on me so?" he pouted dramatically " I feel, maybe you would not complain about my french if we were alone, non?" that bloody smirk of his...

"why would I want to be alone with you?!" He said a little louder than intended. he blushed and looked to the side, crossing his arms. Hell! why did this man infuriate him so very much? more over… if he was so irritating why did Arthur spend so much of his time imagining those lips..

Francis chuckled "ahhh I concede! I shall stop teasing you" Arthur looked over at him wearily. partly because he didn't believe him and dammit, partly because he didn't really want him to. "for now" Francis added with a wink. Arthur looked away again with his scowl firmly in place. " but I must ask, were they good?" Francis questioned, honest curiosity burning beneath the surface of his words.

"y-yes… I enjoyed them." he looked at the pleased smile and dropped his eyes "they were good for a frog…"

"ahh! from you Arthur, I believe that is the highest praise I can hope for." His tea arrived at the table, a scone on the plate, this time it appeared raspberry. "well, I shall leave you to your tea" he said with a smile as he stood.

Arthur gave a nod and a small thanks. he silently kicked himself as the blonde disappeared into the back once more. He should have asked him to stay… It only would have been polite!

and as much as he hated to admit it… he was starting to like the other man's presence.

Arthur finished his tea and scone, which was once again delicious, and when to pay his tab. waiting for him was the blonde, leaning ideally against the counter with a smile and another paper bag. "cheese this time" he said pushing the bag towards the surprised looking brit. "don't worry about the tab. consider it payment for being my taste tester" He gave a slight head tilt.

Arthur furrowed his brow in confusion for a second. He was just about to open his mouth to object, when he caught sight of a single strand of the golden blonde hair had fallen out of the tie that held it back. fingers itched to reach out and push it back. he imagined the silky lock twirling in his fingers. Francis was close enough that if he were to just reach over the counter a little he was sure he could catch the taller mans lips…. "Arthur? are you okay?"

Arthur jumped, tearing his eyes away from the others lips "ah! yes I-I'm fine." He reached out and grabbed the paper bag "thank you. I-I'll see you tomorrow" he muttered and retreated outside.

He was muttering angrily to himself as he left, berating himself for being such a complete knob. He was in the middle of scolding himself when he froze. He had just run away… like a bloody chicken. like a bloody frog! oh no, this would not do. He… He was going back! Arthur spun on his heel and stormed back down the street towards the cafe once more.

He pushed the door open and was met with the fading look of disappointment. It was quickly replaced with shock as Arthur stormed back up to the counter, dropping the bag. "I-! " he froze, he hadn't thought this far. just… don't run away, that was as far as he had gotten. "I just- uh" Francis was watching him curiously. with every second that ticked by the awkwardness grew, other patrons of the shop watching them. Francis shot him an unsure smile.

"oh bloody hell, bugger it all" He spat out, face glowing bright red as he leaned across the counter grabbing Francis's collar, a look of surprise colouring the man's face before Arthur's lips collided with his. At first he was met with shocked, still lips. but moments before he gave up, they were moving with his. Arthur melted into it, the taste of coffee and pastry mixing with tea and raspberry. All to soon it was over, he pulled back slightly and uncurled his fingers. both men staring at each other waiting for a reaction from the other. The cafe was silent.

Francis's lips twitched up in a small smile, "my numbers in the bag"

Arthur blinked his eyes open wider. "the bloody cheek…" he muttered before he leaned over once more catching the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**aha! I got it done! I've been having a multitude of computer troubles the past week and it's been pushing me to the brink of insanity. so I wasn't entirely sure when I'd be able to buckle down and update this! but I did it!**

 **Thank you everyone whose commented, really It means a lot.**

Arthur worked quickly from his cramped space, a final twist of the screwdriver and it was in place. He pulled himself out from under the car and scanned the parkade. No one around. He would have heard them if they were, but Arthur was nothing if not through.

The brit quickly gathered himself, lifting the bag from the ground and placing it over his shoulder. Quickly, he removed the gloves and tucked them carefully in the front pouch. Arthur reached his own car and climbed in pulling easily out of the spot. He glanced over at the digital clock on his dash, if he was right, and he usually was, The target would be in his car in three hours. Too bad he wouldn't make it to his niece's dance recital, but really… He should have thought of that before he decided to run to the cops.

The job had started as a simple surveillance. Make sure he didn't stray from his normal routine, make sure he stayed away from the police... and if he didn't follow exactly what he was suppose to do? Make it memorable.

So That's what Arthur did. He had tracked the car, followed his moves, watched for signs of nervousness… He watched him dial 911 from the apartment across the street through his scope. Arthur had sighed as he watched the man seal his fate. Arthur had worked quickly on the explosive. The request had been it was memorable, well, there was little in life less memorable than a car being turned on and blowing sky high.

It wasn't his preferred method. He would need to check up to make sure it had gone off alright, but not get too close. There were also sometimes casualties besides the intended. It felt sloppy, taking a life he hadn't intentionally planned to… But the job was what it was.

Arthur turned off the road and exited onto the highway. He had to make his way back up to the main house. There had been months in his career where he would have no work, and months where he would be flooded. Normally it didn't bother him either way, each job giving him plenty to live on, currently however it was irritating. He had been getting so many jobs the past few weeks he rarely had time to make it to the cafe… on top of that, he had also had to put off several dates with the tall french man.

Arthur assured him it was just work… but he couldn't miss the pout. Not that Francis would let him miss it, the damn drama queen. The pair had been seeing each other for three months now, and their dynamic was… well.. unusual. The pair could range from spending pleasant evenings together, to screaming at one and other over trivial things. One thing that most certainly didn't range, was that both scenarios lead to the bedroom.

The attraction Arthur had tried so very hard to deny was blaring. At first he had brushed it off as purely sexual. Francis was an attractive man, that was no secret. It was only natural that Arthur would be drawn to the oozing charisma, that he would lose himself completely in the feel of those talented hands and lips… It had been four weeks ago that he started suspecting that perhaps there was more to it than physical attraction.

The pair had been sitting in the restaurant tensely, they had just finished arguing in the parking lot. Francis had poked fun at Arthur's needle work, and it had set off a row. There was nothing wrong with needle point! It was only of the ways Arthur worked to keep his hand eye coordination so sharp. Regardless, the tension had been tangible and the argument hadn't gone unnoticed by other patrons.

Francis had excused himself to go to the bathroom about half way through the horrible awkward meal, Arthur merely humming i acknowledgement. No sooner had the tall blonde disappeared from sight had another figure plopped into the chair. Arthur raised an eyebrow "can I help you?"

"I hope so." the man smirked. "I overheard you outside… I gotta say, I agree with you. Nothing wrong with sewing."

Arthur hummed, tense as he watched the dark haired man. seeing through his game, unimpressed " Yes well, some people just don't understand the merits to needle point I suppose" his arms crossed over his chest, green eyes icy.

"Yeah totally. Guy was such a huge dick about it too. Total asshole. I bet you could find someone much better" there was a cocky relaxed look on the man's face, his eyebrows twitching suggestively, but that was about to change.

Arthur felt anger bubble up. How dare he? This tosser didn't even know Francis! Arthur's face contorted into a snarl. He leaned forward towards the man, eyes narrowing "I would leave now if I were you… Before I lose my temper" it was a truthful warning, he was riding the edge.

Looking back it hadn't made much sense, Arthur had called Francis a lot worse in the parking lot. Not that the frenchman didn't give back just as good, but hearing someone else call him that? Not acceptable. Later on in the night it seemed the feeling was mutual.

The cocky man walked past their table giving another attempt at a smile, Arthur had rolled his eyes and looked away. There had been a rather tasteless comment about Arthur being able to use his manhood to do his needle point, when he had to rush to hold Francis back, preventing an assault charge, as he tried to swing at the retreating figure.

That had lead to the first angry sex where the unpleasant feeling it wasn't focused on each other.

Arthur finally reached the house in the midst of his musings. He pulled into the familiar garage and was greeted by Alistair, who was holding out a smoke, as soon as he closed the door to the outside. "Boss had ta run out. He'll be back in an hour. "

"Fantastic." he quipped dryly taking the cigarette and lighting it quickly. An hour more than he wanted to be stuck here.

"Aw, we're not that bad are we?" the redhead chuckled as they walked toward the house. "ya barely come round anymore. who am i supposed to have tea with while I'm scolded on my apparent lack of skills?"

"Dylan?"

"Hah! scuse you! He's worse than me!"

"True. The lot of you are so bloody loud."

"Well excuse us for breathin'. Some of us need oxygen ta function, we're not all bloody ghosts"

Arthur rolled his eyes at the ridiculous title "You don't have to be a ghost to learn not to sound like a damn tractor."

"Ya ya" Alistair brushed the comment off.

They reached the main house and turned around the back, wandering towards the garden. They could hear the joyful giggled of the small boy who was currently chasing the falling orange leaves while Lisa sat and looked on affectionately. Arthur couldn't help but smile as the boy caught sight of him

"Arder!" he exclaimed in his garbled attempt at the name. Tiny feet padded towards them, and Arthur quickly passed the cigarette off to Alistair to be put out before he knelt down and scooped the boy.

"Hello Gilbert," he greeted shifting the child's weight to his hip and walking back towards the pile of leafs he had just bolted from. "Have you been a good boy like I told you?" the white hair fell in his eyes as Gilbert nodded. Arthur chuckled and brushed the strands from his face.

Just then, a red maple leaf fluttered close by, Arthur's free hand reached out and plucked it from the air effortlessly and held it out in offering. "rot" he supplied holding out the bright red leaf. "Just like your pretty eyes right?" he brushed the leaf against Gilbert's nose earning a giggle.

The boys chubby hands closed on it and he wiggled to get down. Arthur knelt and place the child on his feet chuckling as he ran towards Lisa holding out the prize "rot!" he exclaimed excitedly

"very good! sehr gut!" she exclaimed as the child bounced forward to give her a hug.

Arthur turned his head as he heard the chuckle behind him. his smile dropped as he looked at his smirking brother "What is it now?" he snapped

"nuttin." he said smirk still in place. Arthur raised his eyebrows, " Just thinkin' ya need ta find yerself a girl, get yerself one a those" he nodded towards the child who was now giggling and pointing out other red items.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes "Not likely. Not exactly the kind of job you have with children Alistair." He ignored the sympathetic smile he received as he walked to leave his brother and join his sister and her charge. Arthur wasn't exactly the kind of man to find a women to start a family with either, he thought to himself with an internal chuckle. No, Arthur would never have to spend nights awake worrying about a child of his being in danger… It was a blessing in disguise.

* * *

 **Yes, the little dig at the end was necessary... well I feel it was :D**


End file.
